FTV Hidayah Romantis : Mengejar Cinta Ustad
by asaiasai
Summary: DIM TV kembali hadir untuk pemirsa yang menginginkan kisah cinta yang berbeda dari biasanya. Seorang tukang tambal ban yang selalu dikucilkan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi penjahat, tapi apakah ia batal melakukannya karena seorang Ustad ganteng? / Produksi DIM TV 2012 / FTV @CeweknyaKise / MuraAka AoKise MidoTaka KagaKuro / CRACK / GAUL


Serial : FTV Hidayah Romantis

Judul : Mengejar Cinta Ustad

Author : CeweknyaKise / asaiasai

Rating : T

Genre : Humor, Crack, Romance, Parody, Hidayah

Pairing : Murasakibara/Akashi, Kagami/Kuroko, Aomine/Kise, Midorima/Takao

Warning : AU, Setting di Indonesia

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Buat yang suka ngikutin ceritanya di Twitter gue!

Nyaris gak ada perubahan, gue biarkan apa adanya :D

Kalo keliatan kacau sori soalnya gue nulisnya di twitter yang terkekang dengan 140 karakter. Dan gue nulis gapake mikir, langsung nulis aja apa yang ada di otak :*

* * *

Prompt : Nggak ada, gue berimajinasi sendiri kali ini lol tapi ide orang2 juga gue masukin sini kok

*bagi yang belom pernah baca Fanfic FTV gue yang sebelumnya, dianjurkan dibaca dulu ya, supaya lebih pas. Tapi nggak juga terserah kok :*

* * *

Mura: "Pagi ban-banku tercinta, hari ini kalian makin seksi deh" /**BOCAH2 KAMPUNG MUNCUL**/ "EH LIAT ADA ORANG GILA! ORANG GILA ORANG GILA!" /**KEPLOK2**

.

Bocah2: "TIMPUKIN MOMOGI YUK GUYS!" /**LEMPARIN MUKKUN**/ Mukkun: "BRENGSEK LO BOCAH" /**bocah nangis**/ Pak RT (Hyuuga): "KAMU BIKIN NANGIS ANAK2 LAGI YA"

.

Mura: "DEMI TUHAN PAK BUKAN SAYA" hyuu: "kamu ini memang bongsor kayak samson sukanya nakutin anak kampung! bikin susah saja" **/muragalau**

.

"gue mau balik ke toko a-" /**LAPAK BAN PORAK PORANDA**/"kenapa sih tiap gue mau kerja halal selalu aja ada halangan.. KALO GINI GUE JADI PEMBUNUH BAYARAN AJA"

.

/**jaki dateng berkunjung**/ "MUK GANTI OLI DONG" "JAK! GUE UDAH PENSIUN SEKARANG GUE MAU JADI ORANG JAHAT. AJARIN GUE" /**sujud**/ "Caem juga lo boy"

.

"boleh aja sih, gini caranya, sini kuping lo" /**GAYA SST2 YANG SUKA DI SINETRON**/ /**SUPAYA LO GATAU**/ "TAI AH JAK GELI KUPING GUE" /**JOGET GELI**/

.

/**besok/rumah mine**/ "mah, ambilin kemeja papa" "iye" /**kise buka lemari/nemu BH cewek/bukan punya dia**/ "PAPAKHHH! INI PUNYA SIAPA?!"

.

"APAAN MAH?!" /**KISE LEMPAR BRA KE MUKA MINE**/ "ITU! ITU PUNYA SIAPA?!" "PUNYA MAMA" "MAMA CUP-NYA D YA ITU AA, JANGAN KURANG AJAR"

.

"PAPA GATAU, KAMU TAU KAN PAPA SUKANYA YANG GEDE-" "AH ALIBI! KEMBALIKAN AKU KE ORANG TUAKU" /**KISE MINGGAT/ /Mine terpaku memegang bra**/

.

**/rumah mido/mido bed rest/abis kena petasan jadi susah ngomong/ **"pap mama mau ke pasar" "Ti..Ti..do..ng (_titip dong_)" "PAPA JOROK IH" /**TABOK**

.

"Papa nih ya udah susah ngomong, mesum lagi" /**mido terbata2/mau ambil hape**/ "ADOH SINI MAMA AMBILIN HAPE- LOH SMS SIAPA INI PAKE SAYANG2"

.

/**MIDO GELENG2**/ "_'Kang mido kapan pulang, punggung aku udah lama ga digosok sama kamuh, kangen kuku seksi kamu –Jessica_ JESSICA SIAPAHHHHH"

.

"I-I-I-I-IH- (_mau ngomong: ih siapa papa gatau_)" "JESSICA ISKANDAR?!" "E-E-(_enggak_)" "ENAK? ENAK JADIAN SAMA DIA?!" /**SALAH PAHAM**/

.

"FI-FI(_FITNAH_)" "FINGIN LAGI?! OKE, KAMU UDAH SUSAH NGOMONG GA BISA KERJA MAMA YANG KERJA SKRG KAMU DUAIN AKU SAMA ARTIS?! LO GUE END~~!"

.

/**rumah jeremy/** "Ayah hari ini mau narik lagi ya?" "Iya umi, sun dulu boleh dong" "bismillah dulu dong" "Bismillah" /**CHU**/ "Alhamdulillah"

.

"Umi ada telpon tuh""iya bentar yah"/"halo siapa ya?" "ini papa ya?" "PAPA?" "Iya kata mamah ini telpon papa" "PAPA SIAPA?" "PAPA TAIGAKH"

.

**/KUROKO BANTING TELPON**/ "KAMU SETAN!" /**TENDANG BAJAJ/** "astagfiurllah umi kenapa?!" "Kenapa kamu duain aku pah.." /**KUROKO NANGIS DI TIANG**

.

"KAMU UDAH PUNYA ANAK? Jadi waktu kita nikah kamu bukan perjaka lagi?!" "ANAK? emang Iya aku udah ga perjaka tapi soal a-" /**Kuroko pingsan**/"MAMAH?! MAMAH!"

.

/**kaga bawa kuroko ke dokter**/ "DOK! ISTRI SAYA KENAPA?!" "..istri anda gagal ginjal, ia harus segera mendapat donor" /**EAAA JENG JENG JENG**

.

"DONORKAN GINJAL SAYA DOK" "Maaf, golongan darah kuroko.." "LANGKA?" "nggak.. inpisibel" /**SEREM /GIMANA DONORNYA**

.

/**bengkel mukkun**/ "GILA MUK LO BISA JUGA YA SUARA ANAK2" "bisa dong tinggal _enyeyeye_ aja _PAPA TAIGA_ HAHA lo juga bisa tuh seksi jadi jessica"

.

"Yoi dong, julukan gue aja JAKI GIMBAL GOMBAL. btw bra siapa lo taro tuh" "punya emak gue" "ish pantes rata" "SIALAN LO" **/ketawa2 mabok**/

.

"EH KITA KEBUT2AN YUK" "YOI" **/mabok2 bawa bir berkendara**/ "HAI CEWEK" /**godain anak mesjid**/ "godain kita dong" /**raba2**/ Akashi: "HENTIKAN!"

.

jak:"mau apalagi lo"/AKASHI TABOK JAKI MPE PINGSAN/rogoh kantong/ "nah ini dia gunting gue"/**mukkun bengong**/ "gue kira lo mau nolong cewek"

.

"cewek? gue ga tertarik" /**akashi pergi dengan cool**/ mukkun: "kok gue berdebar2 gini yah.."/**muncul bocah2**/"CIEEEEEEEEEE" "MATI LO SMUA"

.

**/mukkun pulang**/ emak: "abis dari mana nak" "ah bacot lo gausah nanya2. mana makanan gue" "belom masak na-" "APA?!" /**FLIP TABLE /DURHAKA**

.

"Nak mau kemana?!" "Suka2 gue!" /**masa remaja/bocah kampung muncul lagi**/ "EH ADA SAMSON! TIMPUK-"/**mukkun angkat bocah/lempar ke kali**/ "MPUS!"

.

"HELP GABISA BERENANG!" /**bocah tenggelem/mukkun ga tega**/ "NYUSAHIN DEH!"/**slametin**/bocah: "makasih kak"/**tiba2 ada akashi**/ "kamu baik juga ya"

.

"Apaan sih gitu doang" /**PADAHAL DEMEN /mau cabut**/ "besok ada pengajian di rumah saya, mau ikut?" "EMOH" /**pas udah jauhan**/ "KENAPA GA GUE IYAIN!"

.

**/sementara kagami galau/naik bajaj**/ "ISTRIKU... SIAPA YANG BISA MENDONOR- AWAS DEK!" /**Nabrak mukkun**/ "WOI GUE UDAH GEDE GINI LO MASIH NABRAK!"

.

"Maaf dek tadi re-""REMANG? AH MAINSTREAM LO""ampun dek. **/galau**/ adek gapapa?" berdarah dikit""lo kok darahnya ga ada""darah saya inpisibel"

.

"PLIS DEK LO HARUS JADI PENDONOR ISTRI SAYA!" "IH SIAPA LO- BANG JEREMY? KOK LO SEKARANG PECIAN PANTES GA KENAL!" "LOH MUK?! EH SEHAT EUY?!"

.

"kenapa lo sekarang pecian sih?! lo bukan jeremy yang gue kenal!" "Aku dapet hidayah muk." "HIDAYAH? HIDAYAH APA?! SOK ALIM LO" "Muk istigfar.."

.

"Hah?! LO SMUA GA ADA YANG NGERTIIN GUE!" "MUK! MUK!" /**mukkun kabur/nabrak akashi**/ "Kamu gakpapa?" "pak ustad.." /**nangis**/ "cup2 sini"

.

"MUK MUK!" **/kagami ngejer/** "bawa aku pergi pak ustad" "oke deh" **/DIBAWA KE RUMAH/ **"coba ceritain kenapa kamu crai" "bapak mau denger?" "of course"

.

"dari kecil aku dibilang anak buto ungu pak, gede banget, suka ngobrol sama ban mobil lagi" **/ITU BUTO IJO WOY**/ "yaampun, kece gini kok"/**belai dagu mura**

.

"terus-terus aku- ustad kok deket banget sih"/**akashi udah nempel**/"supaya bisa denger suara kamu lebih jelas""(_ADUH GUE DEG2AN GIMANA NIH_)"

.

"ayo dong cerita lagi""U-USTAD A-AKU MASIH MAU JADI PERJAKA"/**NANGIS**/"GOOD" "HAH?" "kamu bisa nahan godaan setan, as expected kamu anak alim"

.

"JADI USTAD CUMA MAININ HATI AKU?" "gitu deh, kamu gasuka? ato kamu mau bilang debaran kamu ini boongan?"/**tunjuk jantung mura**/"USTAD KEJEM!"

.

/**mura lari dari rumah**/"biar dia jahat.. tapi aku.."/**JAKI MUNCUL**/"WOI MUK kemana aja lo!" "bang jak..""ngerusuh lagi yuk!" "nggak ah" "APA?!"

.

"LO MAU NGEKHIANATIN GUE JUGA KAYAK SI JEREMY?!" "Nggak.. aku cuman.." "oh gue tau ini pasti karena si akashi ya, gue beri juga nih!"

.

"bu-bukan salah aka-" "TRUS SALAH SIAPA?!" "Salah aku!" "hah?" "kayaknya aku.. aku suka dia deh"/**ternyata tadi akashi ngejer**/ aka: "oh gitu.."

.

"PAK-PAK USTAD!" "Gue suka denger perasaan lo, tapi asal lo tau, gue ga pacaran sama anak durhaka macem lo" /**MUKKUN DITOLAK /PATAH HATI**

.

Jaki: "muk jangan sedih dong kan masih ada gu-" "DIEM LO!" **/Mukkun lari2 galau/mampir warkop/ada mine mido galo/"**loh muk tumben kemari"

.

mido: "ke-kena-na-pa kok lo-ku-kusut gi-gitu" "enggak, lo berdua sendiri juga knp makan disini, ga dimasakin bini?"mine: "kita dipitnah muk"

.

MUK:(_ASTAGA GUE LUPA KAN KEMAREN GUE JAILIN MEREKA)_/Mine: "kenapa muk?""e-enggak.. jahat banget ya si jessi-""KOK LO TAU KITA KAN GA CERITA"

.

Mido: "JA-JANGAN2 E-ELO YANG-YANG JADI JESSI-JESSICA YA" "ENGGAK GUE CUMA BAGIAN NARO BRA-" Mine: "OH ELO!" Mido: "HA-HAJAR MIN!"

.

"guys dengerin gue dulu-" "HAJAR! HAJAR!" /**SEKAMPUNG MAU HAJAR MUKKUN**/ Mine: "LO INI MEMANG PETAKA BUAT KAMPUNG KITA! AYO BAKAR!"

.

Kaga: "WOY JANGAN GEBUKIN PENDONOR ISTRI GUE!" Mukkun: "bang jer.." Mine: "ALAH JER! gue yakin dia juga yang pura-pura jadi anak lo!"

.

kaga: "beneran itu muk?" muk: "..bang.. sumpah gue-" "SIALAN! Gara2 lo istri gue sakit!" **/IKUTAN GEBUKIN/**

.

**/HEBOH KROYOKAN**/ Mukkun sambil nahan gebukan: (_ini memang udah hukuman gue, gue selalu jahat sama smua orang, kalo harus mati.. gue rel_a)

.

**/tiba2 ada akashi/enggak nolongin/cuma nonton/ **mura: (_bang aka.. gue akan slalu cinta lo.._)/ JAKI: "MUK JANGAN MATI!" /**DORONG YANG GEBUKIN MUK**

.

Jaki: "LO ITU TEMEN GUE MUK! JANGAN MATI!" Muk: (_ternyata.. masih ada yg peduli sama gue_) Mine: "eh jak lo lagi! pasti lo yg jerumusin muk!"

.

/**jakimine brantem lagi/tiba2 hape kaga bunyi**/"APA?! KALO GA DIDONOR SKRG, KUROKO MATI?! TIDAK ISTRIKU!" Muk:"bang jer, biar gue yg donor"

.

"lo mau slametin kuroko?""Yoi,gue tau.. gue slama ini bajingan,gue minta maaf, biarin gue tebus keslahan gue""AH PAKE NORAK SEGALA CEPET NAIK BAJAJ GUE!"

.

/M**ukkun diambil ginjalnya/kuroko selamat/ **kuroko:"loh abah.." "umi udah sadar? alhamdulillah ini smua berkat muk, yakan muk?" /**muk gajawab/KRITIS**

.

"MUK?! MUK?!" /**MUK KEHILANGAN BANYAK DARAH /DOKTER GA SADAR /SOALNYA DARAHNYA INPISIBEL/DOKTER BERUSAHA/TAPI GAGAL**/ "Innalillahi..."

.

mine: "MUK! LO JANGAN NINGGALIN KITA! SIAPA YG NAMBEL ANGKOT GUE!" "BAJAJ GUE!" "GEROBAK GUE!" /**GALAU BERJAMAAH DIATAS JENAZAH**

.

Akashi tiba2 nongol cipratin air sambil baca bismillah. Aka: "YA ALLAH, BERIKANLAH ANAK INI KESEMPATAN SKALI LAGI, BISMILLAH" /**MUKKUN BANGUN**

.

"HAH GUE KENAPA?!"MINEMIDOJERE: "MUKKUN!"/**PELUK**/"Ka-kalian kenapa?! loh ustad-""kamu sudah tobat sekarang nak" "JADI BOLEH DONG KITA JADIAN"

.

"Shhh kamu masih dibawah umur, nanti ustad dicekal" /**tempel jari ke bibir** **mukkun**/ "TA-TAPI" "Nanti kalo kamu udah gede, dateng lagi ya"

.

"tapi.. janji ya tetep nikahin aku" "pasti dong. next time kamu mati, harus mati karena aku" /**PAMER GUNTING /MUKKUN MELAYANG**

.

END

ENGGAK BENER2 END SODARA2

FTV LAINNYA AKAN TAYANG LIVE DI TIMELINE GUE HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
